Colorful Wand
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: Aomine/Kise — Dibutuhkan berton-ton gula kapas untuk membuat sesuatu semanis kisah antara Aomine dan Kise.


**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket

**Author**: Shana Nakazawa

**Jumlah kata**: 2.160 kata

**Summary**: Dibutuhkan berton-ton gula kapas untuk membuat sesuatu semanis kisah antara Aomine dan Kise.

**Warning**: (possibly) OOC. Canon. BL. Kumpulan ficlet. FOC.

**Note**: Dipersembahkan untuk _challenge_ "Iridescences" oleh Song Kurozora, juga sebagai hadiah untuk ulang tahun Sandra.

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Cover © mayo [Pixiv ID: 33179156]. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya berdasarkan tujuan kepuasan pribadi.

.

.

.

**Colorful Wand**

* * *

**S** _stands for_ Sweets

Kontras seperti biasa, Aomine tak begitu menyukai makanan manis sementara Kise menggilainya. Karenanya saat Murasakibara memberi mereka banyak cemilan berglukosa tinggi miliknya (dengan sangat tidak rela, jika saja bukan Akashi yang mengancamnya), Kise langsung girang bukan main.

Namun Kise adalah seorang model yang harus menjaga proporsi tubuhnya sempurna. Bagaimanapun ia menyukai makanan manis, karbohidrat terlalu banyak akan membuat tubuhnya gemuk—ugh, Kise bahkan anti mendengar kata itu.

Akan tetapi menawari Aomine sepertinya takkan berguna. Ia tak suka makanan manis dan biasanya hanya menyantapnya jika keadaan benar-benar mengharuskan. Namun bukan Kise jika menyerah.

"Aomine_cchi_, Murasaki_cchi_ baru saja memberikan banyak cemilan manis padaku. Aku tak mungkin menghabiskannya sendirian, kau mau?" tanya pemuda pirang itu selepas _one-on-one_ harian mereka.

Aomine hanya memandang tanpa minat pada tumpukan cemilan berwarna-warni itu. "Tidak," katanya, "kau tahu aku tak suka makanan manis."

"Ah, tetapi sayang sekali kalau ini tidak dihabiskan. Aku tak mungkin menghabiskannya, bisa-bisa beratku naik lagi," keluh Kise keras-keras. Ia mengambil lolipop dan memakannya.

Aomine memperhatikan Kise. Ia tak mengerti atas dasar Kise berkata beratnya naik lagi. Sudah jelas badannya itu kurus, setidaknya bagi standar Aomine.

Rupanya Kise sadar tengah diperhatikan karena ia berkata, "Ada apa, Aomine_cchi_? Kau berubah pikiran? Ini enak, lho."

Aomine mengamati bibir Kise mengulum lolipop. Bibir yang berwarna merah muda cerah itu tampak memerah oleh pewarna lolipop tersebut. Lidah Kise menjilat sisi permennya hingga terbasahi oleh salivanya. Aomine menelan ludah.

"Ada apa sih, Aomine_cchi_, kok wajahmu tegang begitu?" tanya Kise sambil tertawa melihat ekspresi Aomine.

Aomine tak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya melangkah maju dan mengintrusi mulut Kise. Lidah Aomine bermain sedikit di sana. Ia tak mengambil banyak waktu. Begitu selesai, saliva yang agak merah muda sedikit menetes di bibir Kise. Aomine menatapnya sambil tersenyum—lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Oh, seperti ini. Kalau melalui perantara seperti kau, sih, makan manis setiap hari juga aku mau," goda Aomine.

Pipi Kise memerah cepat. Ia memukul bahu Aomine. "Dasar mesum!" serunya yang malu hebat.

Akan tetapi karena kejadian itu, kini Kise memiliki trik untuk mendapatkan ciuman dari Aomine; dan percayalah, Aomine sama sekali tak keberatan.

* * *

**A** _stands for_ Accent

Salah satu ciri khas Kise yang mungkin dapat dianggap menggemaskan adalah dialeknya. Yang paling menonjol adalah kebiasaannya mengganti kata 'desu' dengan 'ssu'. Aomine salah satu dari sekian banyak yang menganggap itu manis, walau ia takkan mau mengakuinya.

Suatu hari yang cerah, Aomine memutuskan untuk bermain-main dengan dialek tersebut.

"Aomine_cchi_, aku kalah lagi, kau memang hebat, ya!"

"Tentu saja –_ssu_."

"Eh?"

Kise menatap Aomine dengan pandangan curiga, sementara pemuda itu hanya memandangnya balik dengan tatapan polos—sepolos yang seorang Aomine Daiki bisa.

"Apa kau meniruku, Aomine_cchi_?" tanya Kise.

"Aku tak mengerti –_ssu_," kata Aomine. Senyum jahil mulai muncul ke permukaan.

Kise menatapnya lama sebelum menggembungkan pipinya sebal. "Huh, Aominecchi menyebalkan –_ssu_!"

Pada akhirnya Aomine tertawa. Ia mengaku telah mengerjai Kise dan meminta maaf, walau tidak benar-benar serius. Kise yang masih sebal hanya mendiamkannya. Akhirnya dengan menjanjikan beberapa ronde _one-on-one_ lagi, Kise memaafkannya.

"Nah, begitu dong, senyum, biar imut seperti aksenmu itu," kata Aomine sambil tertawa dan mencubit pipi Kise.

Aomine menyangka Kise akan marah-marah karena pipinya dicubit, namun kenyataannya Kise hanya diam. Aomine mulai khawatir, lalu Kise berujar, "Aomine_cchi_ … menganggap aksenku imut?"

Aomine menyadari ia baru saja keceplosan. Dengan wajah memerah, ia memalingkan wajah. Tangannya menggaruk kepalanya dengan salah tingkah. "Yah, memang, sih, aku juga tak membencinya," jawabnya.

Kise hanya tertawa kecil. "Dasar Aomine_cchi_ _tsundere_."

* * *

**N** _stands for_ Niece

Saat Aomine bermain ke rumah Kise pada suatu hari Minggu yang cerah, ia terkejut menemukan Kise dalam keadaan yang bisa dibilang tidak cukup rapi.

"Oh, hai, Aomine_cchi_, silakan masuk. Maaf berantakan, aku belum sempat membereskannya," kata Kise sambil menyilakan Aomine duduk. Aomine baru akan bertanya apa yang terjadi ketika Kise sudah berkata lebih dulu, "Maaf, keluarga pamanku dari Hokkaido datang, jadi aku harus mengurus keponakanku sendirian. Ibuku dan kedua kakakku sedang pergi berbelanja, sedangkan ayahku dan kakak iparku pergi ke Tokyo Tower, entah untuk apa."

Sebelum Kise dapat melanjutkan lebih jauh, seorang gadis kecil yang mungkin baru berusia empat atau lima tahun berlari ke arah mereka.

"Ryou-_nii_! Ryou-_nii_! Ayo main dengan Yumi!" katanya sambil menarik-narik Kise dengan tangannya yang tidak memegang boneka.

"Ah, Yuu_cchi_, sebentar ya, ada teman Ryou-_nii_ datang. Ryou-_nii_ akan ke dapur sebentar untuk membuat minum. Yuu_cchi_ jangan nakal, ya," pesan Kise.

"Un! Yumi akan jadi anak baik! Ryou-_nii_ tidak usah khawatir," kata gadis kecil itu.

"Anak pintar." Kise mengacak-acak rambut keponakannya sambil tersenyum manis. Ia lalu beralih pada Aomine. "Aomine_cchi_, tolong jaga Yuu_cchi_ sebentar, ya, aku akan membuat minuman dulu."

"Ya, jangan lama-lama," balas Aomine.

Setelah Kise pergi dari ruangan, Aomine memfokuskan perhatiannya pada gadis manis di hadapannya. Gadis itu menatap balik dengan kedua matanya yang bulat dan polos.

"Jadi, namamu Yumi?" tanya Aomine, memulai pembicaraan dengan nada selembut yang ia bisa.

Tampaknya usahanya berhasil karena mata gadis itu mencerah dan senyumnya melebar. "Ya, namaku Kirisawa Ayumi, tapi panggil saja Yumi," katanya, "tapi jangan panggil Yuu_cchi_. Hanya Ryou-_nii_ yang boleh memanggil Yumi seperti itu."

Aomine menatap Ayumi sambil tersenyum dengan spontan. Gadis itu sangat manis dan polos, khas anak-anak sebayanya.

"Nama kakak Aomine, ya?" tanya Ayumi.

"Ya, namaku Aomine Daiki," jawab Aomine.

Ayumi lalu tertawa sambil mendekap bonekanya. Aomine bingung, namun kemudian Ayumi mengatakan, "Dai-_nii_ istimewa, dong!"

Aomine mengangkat alis. "Hah? Istimewa?"

Ayumi mengangguk dengan bersemangat. "Un! Habis Ryou-_nii_ memanggil Dai-_nii_ Aomine_cchi_, berarti Dai-_nii_ istimewa bagi Ryou-_nii_!" jelasnya.

Ada yang bilang kepolosan anak kecil membuat mereka takkan berbohong. Yah, bagaimanapun juga, Aomine senang bahwa Kise menganggapnya istimewa, walaupun tetap ia harus berbagi titel tersebut dengan beberapa orang lain.

"Dai-_nii_ suka pada Ryou-_nii_ juga, ya?" tanya Ayumi lagi dengan polosnya.

Pipi Aomine memerah. "H-hah?"

Ayumi tertawa lagi. "Dai-_nii_ merona, berarti jawabannya iya, ya?"

Sebelum Aomine menjawab, Kise sudah datang dengan membawa nampan berisi teh dan cemilan.

"Wah, wah, sepertinya kalian asyik sekali. Sedang membicarakan apa, sih?" tanya Kise sambil tersenyum. Ia meletakkan nampan di meja.

Ayumi hanya tersenyum. Ia lalu berlari dan menarik Kise. Ia menggandeng tangan Kise dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya menggandeng tangan Aomine.

"Mama! Papa!" serunya lalu tertawa.

Aomine dan Kise merona sambil membuang muka. Salahkan Ayumi dan sifat kanak-kanaknya.

Akan tetapi Ayumi benar, Aomine dan Kise pasti akan menjadi papa dan mama yang hebat suatu hari nanti.

* * *

**D** _stands for_ Dress

Saat itu petang, dan _Kiseki no Sedai_ sedang bosan menunggu acara api unggun di acara perkemahan tahunan klub basket Teikou. Tiba-tiba Kise menyeletuk, "Bagaimana kalau bermain Truth or Dare?"

Karena perintah Akashi sang Emperor yang haram dibantah, akhirnya keenam pemuda itu bermain Truth or Dare.

Saat pertama, yang kena adalah Midorima. Ia memilih _truth_ karena takut diapa-apakan. Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sangat absurd, seperti apa warna dalaman favorit Midorima dan apa _lucky item_ paling memalukan yang pernah Oha-Asa suruh untuk dikenakan.

Kedua adalah Murasakibara. Dia juga memilih _truth_ karena pengalaman. Dulu ia pernah bermain Truth or Dare dengan Akashi dan memilih _dare_ sehingga harus mengorbankan semua cemilannya untuk dibakar. Di bagian Murasakibara kurang seru, dan pemuda titisan raksasa itu bersyukur sekali.

Ketiga, saat botol berputar, akhirnya jatuh pada … Kise!

"Err, _dare_," katanya, mungkin agar dibilang jantan.

Akashi, Murasakibara, Midorima, Kuroko dan Aomine berkumpul dan berbisik-bisik untuk memberikan sebuah _dare_ paling menarik dan berkesan. Akhirnya setelah perundingan yang agak alot, Aomine dipilih untuk mengumumkan _dare_-nya.

"Ehem, jadi setelah dirundingkan, Kise, _dare_-mu adalah … memakai gaun _maid_ dan bergaya ala _neko_!" seru Aomine dengan semangat berlebihan.

"E-eeeh!? Tidak mau, tidak mau, tidak mau!" protes Kise sambil meronta-ronta.

Namun setelah Akashi mengeluarkan ancamannya, Kise hanya dapat menurut dengan pasrah walaupun tidak rela. Anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang lain menunggu di luar sementara Kise berganti pakaian.

Setelah sekiranya sepuluh menit, Kise keluar dengan malu-malu. Ia berjalan pelan sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan roknya karena ia mengenakan rok mini. Tidak lupa kuping kucing yang manis bertengger di kepalanya. Dalam hati Kise mengutuk Midorima yang memiliki _lucky item_ seabsurd ini.

"U-uh … selamat datang, Tuan, _nyan_~" kata Kise sambil memasang pose ala kucing yang imut, tak lupa dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

_Kiseki no Sedai_ terdiam. Kuroko terfokus dengan kameranya yang sedari tadi merekam aksi Kise. Hening menyelimuti, hingga …

"Kyaaa, Aomine_cchi_ mimisan!"

Seharusnya kucing yang polos dan manis tidak bermain di dekat para predator lapar.

* * *

**R** _stands for_ Rain

"Aomine_cchi_ tidak pulang?"

Kise menatap Aomine yang berdiri di depan beranda sekolah. Ia membuka payungnya. Hujan cukup lebat juga.

"Aku tidak bawa payung, dan Satsuki sudah pulang lebih dulu," jawab Aomine atas pertanyaan Kise tadi.

"Oh, begitu. Bagaimana kalau pulang bersamaku? Aku memang hanya punya satu payung, tapi cukup besar untuk kita berdua. Lagipula hujan sepertinya akan lama berhenti," ujar Kise.

Aomine bukan tipe orang yang sabar menunggu, karena itu ia mengiakan tawaran Kise.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan di tengah hujan yang tercurah deras. Walaupun payung itu cukup besar untuk mereka berdua, namun tetap saja mereka harus berdekatan. Jaraknya cukup dekat untuk membuat keduanya malu-malu seperti wanita.

Itulah penyebab perjalanan mereka berlangsung hening, hanya ditemani gemericik air hujan.

Aomine menoleh ke arah Kise. Ia mendapati Kise yang sedang melamun. Aomine baru menyadari betapa panjangnya bulu mata Kise yang mengerjap dalam gerak pelan. Perhatiannya berpindah ke bibir Kise yang lembab. Ia ingat Kise pernah bercerita soal dirinya menjadi model iklan pelembab bibir. Bibir itu berwarna merah muda, sepertinya manis sekali …

"Aomine_cchi_? Ada apa?" tanya Kise, membuyarkan lamunan Aomine. Rupanya Kise sadar tengah diperhatikan.

"E-eh? Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, bodoh!" seru Aomine yang salah tingkah.

"H-hah? Kok aku dimarahi?" protes Kise. Ia memajukan bibir dan cemberut, pipinya menggembung.

Aomine melihatnya dan imannya tergoda. Akhirnya, tanpa berpikir lagi, Aomine menarik Kise dan mencuri sebuah kecupan dari bibir pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Ciuman itu begitu canggung, terkesan sekali amatirnya. Aomine belum berani menyisipkan lidahnya untuk bermain.

Setelah Aomine melepas bibirnya perlahan-lahan, Kise tampak terpana. Ia menyentuh bibirnya seakan tidak percaya apa yang baru terjadi. Tiba-tiba wajahnya menjadi merah sekali. Ia lalu memukul bahu Aomine dan menunduk malu.

"Da-dasar Aomine_cchi_ bodoh! Mesum! I-itu 'kan … ciuman pertamaku!" gagap Kise yang wajahnya benar-benar merah padam.

Aomine tertegun mendengar fakta itu. Ia lalu mengalihkan wajah, berusaha tidak membuatnya semerah wajah Kise.

"Idiot, aku juga sama," katanya.

"Eh? Jadi ini … ciuman pertama kita?" tanya Kise ragu-ragu.

Aomine tidak menjawab. Yang terjadi payung mereka jatuh dan terabaikan, semua karena tingkah Aomine yang kembali merebut sebuah ciuman dari bibir manis Kise. Ketagihan, eh? Yah, bukan berarti Kise menolak, kok.

* * *

**A** _stands for_ Admire

Aomine berjalan dengan bosan saat ia merasa sesuatu menghantam kepalanya. Pemuda berkulit redup itu menangkap sebuah bola basket dalam pandangannya. Ia memungutnya sambil bersumpah serapah.

"Ah, maaf, maaf! Eh, kau Aomine Daiki, ya?" Seseorang bertanya padanya.

"Che, kalau main hati-hati, bodoh. Lagipula bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Aomine.

Pemuda yang bertanya padanya itu tersenyum minta maaf. Wajahnya indah sekali. "Ehehe, kau itu terkenal, lho, sebagai _ganguro_," katanya sambil tertawa.

"Sialan!"

"Ahaha, bercanda kok. Baiklah, terima kasih, ya."

Aomine menatap punggung pemuda tadi menjauh. Rasa penasaran membawanya ke gimnasium tempat klub basket berlatih.

Begitu melihat pemuda tadi bermain, Aomine terpukau. Permainan yang indah, menakjubkan, tiada duanya di dunia ini. Belum pernah ia melihat gerakan seindah itu. Karenanya, ia memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan klub basket.

"Hei, biarkan aku bergabung di klub basket!"

Tak lama, Aomine menjadi anggota _first string_ klub basket Teikou. Dengan begitu, ia dapat mengenal lebih dekat figur orang yang ia kagumi itu—Kise Ryouta.

Setiap hari, Aomine selalu mengajak Kise bertanding _one-on-one_, walau Aomine tak pernah menang. Akan tetapi itu sangat menyenangkan sehingga Aomine tak pernah jera untuk kembali menantang Kise.

Aomine kira masa-masa indah itu akan berlangsung selamanya. Naif.

Sebuah bintang yang bersinar terlalu terang pada akhirnya akan meledak. Itu yang terjadi dengan Kise. Ia menjadi terlalu kuat sehingga dunia meninggalkannya dalam kesendirian. Yang terjadi, Kise berubah, dan bahkan suara Aomine tak berhasil menjangkaunya.

Aomine berharap ia yang akan mengembalikan Kise kembali. Kenyataannya, mantan cahaya Kise, Kuroko Tetsuya-lah yang berhasil. Tak ada tempat bagi Aomine untuk maju ataupun kembali.

Mengapa harus Tetsu yang ada di sana? Mengapa bukan aku? Mengapa Kise tak menyadari bahwa aku yang selalu ada di belakangnya, mengejarnya, mendambakan punggung yang kesepian itu? Ribuan mengapa, mengapa, mengapa berdesakan dalam pikiran Aomine.

Andai saja Kise menoleh ke belakang, dan menemukan ia ada di sana sepanjang waktu …

_"—Aomine_cchi_ …."_

"Aomine_cchi_!"

Aomine membuka mata dan silaunya cahaya mentari membutakannya sejenak. Ia menoleh dan melihat matahari lain—Kise Ryouta.

"_Mou_, kau datang dan memintaku _one-on-one_, tapi kau malah tidur!" seru Kise sambil bersungut-sungut.

Aomine menatap Kise, mencoba mencerna keadaan.

"Aomine_cchi_," Kise tampak tertegun, "kau … kau menangis."

Aomine tiba-tiba sadar ada air yang hangat di pipinya.

"Apa kau bermimpi seram?" tanya Kise.

Aomine tidak menjawab, namun hatinya mengakui tanpa keraguan bahwa mimpinya adalah mimpi terburuk yang pernah ia alami.

"Baiklah, kita main sekarang," kata Aomine tiba-tiba sambil berdiri. Kise tampak terkejut, namun ia tidak berkata apa-apa.

Aomine mengingat mimpinya. Terasa begitu nyata. Jadi … seperti inikah perasaan Kise terhadapnya selama ini? Sesakit inikah?

"Hei, Kise …," panggil Aomine.

"Ya, Aomine_cchi_?" Kise menelengkan kepalanya sedikit saat Aomine menoleh untuk menatapnya.

"Maaf."

"Eh?"

Lalu, seakan ingin meminta maaf, Aomine mencium Kise.

* * *

**—End.**

* * *

**A/N**:

Sandra, _otanjoubi omedetou_~ _Wish you all the best and also keep being the best_! /o/

_Werr, werr, what a surplize to find you here_~ /apasihlo /werrwerr /stop

Jadi, ya, ini cuma pelampiasan saya yang kebetulan pengen saya ikutin _challenge_ kak kea. Ish, abal sih, tapi sayang rasanya kalau _challenge_ sebagus itu didiemin sama saya, jadi saya tumbalin pake fanfiksi ini. /dor

Oh, judulnya itu lagu ED Meganebu! oleh … Shonen-T bukan sih? Terus yang _Admire_ itu saya terinspirasi dari _doujin_ Facade of The Back, cuma saya lupa _circle_-nya. ;v;

Akhir kata, makasih sudah mampir dan membaca sampai akhir. /hey it rhymes/ /dor /gapenting _Reviews are greatly appreciated_. _Jaa_, sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan~


End file.
